


U+Ur Hand

by Ember_Phantom



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Season 1, Slash, Teen Wolf, magic bullet, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Phantom/pseuds/Ember_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they're out of super-wolf ear-shot, Stiles slumps against the door of his Jeep and lets out a breath he's been holding in since Derek’s little near-death-experience was averted. “Oh man, I'm so freakin’ screwed...” He scrubs his hands over his face and the images of shirtless, moaning Derek flood his mind and he can't take it anymore.--Set during 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U+Ur Hand

“I could show you exactly how nice they are...” 

There's a long pause following Derek's words, where Scott’s considering all the reasons why trusting Derek Hale is a bad idea. Stiles, on the other hand, is too busy to consider anything, except for the fact that he might be trying to hide a raging desire to shove Derek back on the ground and make his body writhe like that again but for a totally different reason than extreme pain. Like, Stiles slowly dragging his tongue down those way-too-perfect abs, right down to his--

“Stiles,” Scott’s voice visibly startles him and now both him and Derek are staring. Stiles swallows hard and glances between the two of them, favoring a fully-clothed Scott to the still- shirtless Derek. “We’re leaving. C’mon.” 

“Uh, right, right. Probably a good idea, since we kinda broke in anyway,” He’s babbling and now the stares are getting more perplexed. If only they knew the predicament going on in his head right now. His burning desire for a (possibly murderous) werewolf, and how he didn't want it to go away. No, definitely not. Ever. 

He's still twitching when they walk out to the parking lot. Stiles has never been good at keeping it together when it came to sexual desires, probably because his still-virgin status made him hornier than any normal sixteen year old should be. And Derek is totally not helping. Stiles is torn between trying not to think about a shirtless, sweaty, moaning Derek and wanting the memory still fresh in his mind for as soon as he hauls ass home. 

Stiles doesn't realize Scott and Derek are following him to his Jeep. He assumed by Derek saying “let me show you” and Scott replying with “Golly Derek, what d’ya mean?”, (Okay, he didn't say it like that, but it's definitely how he sounds when you hang out with Scott enough)it meant Derek and Scott were continuing this part of the journey alone. Werewolf to werewolf so Stiles could be mano y mano with Little Stilinski 

“Uh, what are you guys doing?” Stiles turns to them just as he's about to unlock his doors. 

“Derek wants to show us something...” Scott says, implying he assumed Stiles would come with them, aka, be their chauffeur for the evening. 

Stiles is already trying a so hard to avoid an embarrassing and unexplainable tenting of his pants. “Derek has a car. And a license. And I personally, am all werewolf’d out for the night. Not to mention my Dad is probably having a conniption about me not being home yet.” _Also I'm fighting of a major erection because Derek Hale. Shirtless._

“Derek just almost died and you want him to drive me somewhere?” Scott's horrified. Both Stiles and Derek roll their eyes. 

“I'm fine now, Scott,” Derek insists and Stiles could kiss him. And, oh god does he want to. Shit...not helping. 

“Yeah, so you two go and uh, have your little wolf-bonding-moment and I'll just go home and do normal person stuff...” He's getting twitchy again, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck and inching towards the sanctity of his Jeep. 

“Uh, okay. I'll fill you in tomorrow then,” Scott shrugs and Stiles awkwardly waves goodbye as his best friend and Derek walk off into the woods. 

As soon as they're out of super-wolf ear-shot, Stiles slumps against the door of his Jeep and lets out a breath he's been holding in since Derek’s little near-death-experience was averted. “Oh man, I'm so freakin’ screwed...” He scrubs his hands over his face and the images of shirtless, moaning Derek flood his mind and he can't take it anymore. 

He fumbles with his keys and whips around, trying to jam the one key in the door to unlock it. When he finally gets it, he rips the door open and stumbles into the driver’s seat. Stile can't undo his belt fast enough once he closes the door. 

Stiles pushes his boxers down and wraps his fingers around his dick. He's so hard already and it didn't take much since he'd been fighting it off. Once he gave in, that was it. 

He starts moving his hand and bites his bottom lip to stifle his moan. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and he sees Derek, squirming on the floor beneath him, arching his back and groaning Stiles’ name. He imagines himself inside him, Derek’s begging him for more. ’Harder, faster’, the werewolf growls, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

His hand obeys Derek's commands and it’s not long before Stiles is coming, messy and sticky all over his hand (and probably his keys). Stiles gasps, digging the nails of his free hand into the side of his seat as finishes. 

Stiles falls back against the seat, sweaty and trying to catch his breath again. His whole brain is just a whirl of emotions coupled with adrenaline so when the magnitude of what he just did finally registers--

“Oh my GOD, I'm so screwed...” 

Even though he knows, with every fiber of his being, it's definitely going to happen again when he gets home. Twice.


End file.
